


let's get away (on a roman holiday)

by tardical



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, but still a driver actually???, the job is inspired from the art of racing in the rain lmao tmi, tyun is a test driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardical/pseuds/tardical
Summary: taehyun couldn't focus. not like this. not at the way he can feel your body heat on him, emitting unmistakable warmness he'd grown accustomed to, breath blowing hot on the base of his throat, cherry lips pressing open air kisses along the length of his neck. he'd be damned.
Relationships: Kang Taehyun/You
Kudos: 16





	let's get away (on a roman holiday)

**Author's Note:**

> it's best for you to listen to midsummer madness 20 all the while reading this fic!

taehyun couldn't focus. not like this. not at the way he can feel your body heat on him, emitting unmistakable warmness he'd grown accustomed to, breath blowing hot on the base of his throat, cherry lips pressing open air kisses along the length of his neck. he'd be _damned_. 

on the wild streets of rio, he was riding a fast car, moving swiftly, engine whirring low as the automobile broke through the wind. there was hardly anyone else on the streets, and he'd prefer it that way. part of this job taehyun wouldn't trade to anything in the whole wide world, is that, be it an hour after the drive, two hours, two hours and thirty minutes; there is a point at 7000 rpm where everything fades. the machine becomes weightless. it disappears. all that's left, a body moving through space, and time. 

on some occasion more often than he'd like to admit, there's room for more than just one body.

"sugar. don't do this to me. you know you have that effect on me." he spoke to you in the softest voice, although his hands proved otherwise as they're gripping the steering wheel hard enough until his knuckles turn white. he clenched his teeth, and attempted to shift to a better position. but how could he, really, when he's got you full on his lap?

"i'm just loving you," you singsang. your reply was as sloppy as your kisses on him, honey-laced; voice of liquid poison, one that has become his kryptonite over the years. (as strange as it was, your voice has also become his healing, along of other things that has the power to keep him grounded [there are few notable things that has the power to keep kang taehyun grounded. they all were connected at one point. his mother first, then when he was old enough to learn he has sister; his sister then, and when he was older enough to learn the affection of another person; entered you.])

basking in the warmth of the red sun, the rays it radiated broke into impossible pieces of light, reflecting everywhere through the car. taehyun spared few seconds on the road to catch a glimpse of you, near him, sunlight hitting your face. you were looking at him, too, with a smile so bright it could rival the sun. sitting sideway on him, letting half your body weight rest on him while the other rest on the door. your eyelashes batted when you halted your previous action and decided to cut him some slack, adorning a small grin on your face when you look up to him. you looked up, and there was that prismatic gleam. those kaleidoscopic irises of yours was bedazzling. taehyun could never get tired of studying them. oh god, for the love of lord, taehyun was losing it.

so now you're doing precisely what you told him. _loving him_. that seemed to have an effect on him. _you know you have that effect on him._

you eased out a soft laughter when you feel the engine accelerate, his finger made a quick work one-upping the rear-wheel. the speed up made your weight on him more pronounced. as the car raced faster, so did your heart. all the gold and glitters shine, but they fade to nothing when you look at him. "jesus christ, sugar. _you really are the death of me._ "

* * *

the start of all this was with pure intention. taehyun had asked you to come with on a test drive, the same way he asked you to whenever he has the chance, and you don't have the heart to say no to every of it (it's not like you want to say no, anyway).

you're taken aback to one of those endless nights you spent with him on the roads, on chilly june, when the vault of heavens opened up and flaunted the brightest, twinkling stars they have along the night canvas. he had never seen you as excited as you were, wind bristling your jet black tresses until some of the strands sprawled on your reddened cheeks. you wore a smile so wide all the way that night, and he was looking at you the whole time too; and his heart loved the view. 

last year, it was japan. this year, brazil. next year, it could be anywhere. it could be netherlands, along with seemingly endless fields of tulips that's just been blooming when spring has truly sprung. it could be swiss, along with padded jackets, the heater on, through the highland and the alp. or it could be good ol' usa, through san fransisco, to the dry deserts of monument valley, and the neverending night life of las vegas. 

_"where to, next?"_

_"anywhere. i don't mind. as long as i'm with you."_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! <3
> 
> [tmi] to anyone's confused and wondering, tyun is a test driver (for ferrari!! hehe) he's driving a supercar. i wanted to turn this into somewhat driver!tyun au but this is what it turned out to be hhh. (also did you catch ford v ferrari reference there?)
> 
> anyhow, hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
